Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) locations
''Locations specific to and continuity. These may be separated into individual articles as more information becomes available.'' ::See: Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (locations) for those locations not listed here and which have their own articles. Milky Way Andres Rae Andres Rae was an M class planetoid located in the Oralian sector. The planet was tropical and has called the Risa of the Oralian sector. Andres Rae was inhabited by a humanoid species known as the Raecians. Andres Rae was part of the (UFP), and has hosted many Federation events, including the induction of the Tulop into the UFP. ("Grace") Major cities Raechia, Andresia, Alaenor, Karnochia, Maechia, and Dirochia. Andresia Raechia The ancient city where the ancestors of the Raecian began their civilization. It was also the home to an ancient device known as the Eye. In 2381, the Federation Historical Society began documenting the site under the supervision of Dr. Lilith Adar. ("Almost Paradise", "The Ruins") Argaylen Cascade The Argaylen Cascade was a small dark matter nebula in the Oralian sector. In occasionally glowed red due a nearby binary star system. Tyson Calok visited this nebula in 2383, believing that it held the secret to finding the Beast. ("Internal") Beta System The Beta System, also known as the Beta Nebula, was a gaseous nebula located in the Oralian sector. Both McCoy 12 science research station and the Rizac V penal colony were located there. ("Transfer", "Set In Stone") Cap'gu'ajak Cap'gu'ajak was moon located near the Venka Nebula. It was the home of a Coalition base/facility. ("Nothing Else Matters") Dreelu IV Dreelu IV was an M class planetoid, in which Donald Hutchby encountered an anomaly that he claims gave him a cold. ("Stranded") Regis Regis was the class M planet in the Regii star system. It was the homeworld of the Tacumah'da. The planet has eleven moons. Regus V was the fifth moon, and was used as a base by the Tal Shiar. ("The Forgotten Planet", "Internal") Fad Fad was the homeworld of the Fadorians. In 2381, it was utterly destroyed by mass driver bombardment by Coalition forces during the Coalition War. ("Everything Changes") Quantum Nebula The Quantum Nebula was a gaseous cloud of particles and minerals located in the Oralian sector, specifically in the Evadus star group. It was also the home to non-corporeal quantum beings. ("Quantum Dreams", "Internal") Secundus Galaxy The Secundus Galaxy was one of the galaxies in which the jumped to during its travels. ("Stranded", "Conglomeration") Alvon Alvon was the homeworld of the Alvonian. Avkonia Avkonia was the capital hive of the Avkon Conglomeration. PM45 PM45 was the designation for an M class planetoid in the Secundus Galaxy. It was the first M class planet that the crew of the visited after they stabilized their jump drive. ("Conglomeration") Treelan system The Treelan system was a single star group of two planets, which was inhabited by a hospitable race (the Treelanian). It was the first planetoid system the encountered after they had been attacked by the Breen. ("Stranded") Also see * Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (locations) Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (locations)